


Ferris Wheel

by crisbarakart



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Panic, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Right now, Shin Hoseok | Wonho is a Softie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wonkyun, right now ep. 2, right now monsta x, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: I.M. wanted to pick Wonho to go to the ferris wheel with him -but he knew his hyung was scared.What happens when Wonho suggests sneaking out of the hotel just the two of them in the middle of the night?[based-off Right Now ep. 2]





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> heeey  
> this may not be a very common ship but i was watching right now a while ago and thought these two looked so cute together and this happened  
> hope you guys like it!

He would've liked to go to that short night cruise with Hoseok. A lot. They had talked about it while they were eating at the Thai restaurant, once they valued the possibility that their manager and Monsta X's crew would probably make them choose the next thing to do once they were done eating.

Hoseok had said how nice it would be to see Honk Kong at night, with the river and all the lights, and he agreed. Even if it wouldn't have been exactly a date with all the other members around, still, it would've been nice seeing that beautiful city at night, with Hoseok by his side.

Of course, the other members, who were well aware of their relationship, noticed their little conversation. That's why some of them voted for them to go together to the ferris-wheel-awkward-date –even if it wouldn't have been awkward at all for them.

And yet, when Changkyun had to choose between spending some time at the ferris wheel with his hyung Shownu or with his scared-to-death boyfriend, he ended up picking Shownu.

His choice was clear the moment he saw Wonho closing his eyes tight, scared that I.M. would choose him and not Shownu, because he knew him, he knew how eager he was to get some time alone with the older one; but the maknae couldn't do that to him.

Sure, they were always messing with each other –like that one time when Wonho sprayed cologne in Changkyun's mouth with the pretext that it was «a mouth spray» or whatever and he had that thing lingering in his mouth the entire radio show– but he would never mess with Hoseok's acrophobia.

He knew how scared he got –damn, he still remembered when they went bungee-jumping and the poor guy wouldn't stop crying and calling his eomma– so he definitely didn't wanna see his boyfriend like that at all.

Once they were in front of the ferris wheel again, Hoseok clung to his back, hugging him and, while everyone was distracted, he whispered a sweet «thank you» in his ear.

He saw his hyung wave good-bye along with the others and Shownu and him left to grab some coffee, because, according to the others, they had to get to know each other and become friends before the ferris wheel date –all joking, of course.

At the end, after some awkward silences and banal conversations, they got in the ferris wheel, enjoyed the ride and went back to the others.

Wonho was quick to pass an arm around Changkyun's shoulders, in a «friendly» action, and bring him close, telling him how he missed him, also pretending to be over-dramatic in a friendly manner, but the younger knew he was being honest.

After that, it was time for them to go to sleep at the hotel, so they got in the bus again and headed there. They sat at the back, at the last row of seats, where the cameras couldn't capture them holding hands.

They were distributed in two rooms. In one room slept Kihyun, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Shownu and in the other Hyungwon and them, I.M. and Wonho.

They got there, saying good night to the rest of Monsta X who, in fact, happened to be their next door neighbors, closing the door behind them, glad they could finally act freely without all the cameras capturing all of their movements.

Hyungwon was quick to jump into one of the beds, causing it to make a squeaky noise, and the other two were just as quick to jump into each other.

Their roommate made a noise the moment he saw them both embraced in a kiss, as if he was disgusted by the sight –even if he supported those two just as much as the rest of their friends in the group– and laid down on the bed, taking out his phone.

"For a moment there, I thought you would pick me and not Shownu, I was so scared." The taller boy confessed, caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

"I can't believe you think I'm that mean."

"Well, you must admit that you are kind of mean sometimes." Hoseok teased, smirking.

The younger just stared at him, pretending to be pissed at his words, but breaking into a smile the moment Wonho pinched one of his cheeks.

"It was pretty mean that Kihyun hugged you from behind as if I chose you." He laughed.

He got away from his hyung and started undressing, it had been a long day –hell, they just finished rehearsing when they were rushed to the airport to god knows where– and all he could think about right now was putting on his pajamas and slipping into the hotel twin-sized bed. And maybe cuddle with Hoseok.

The older one smiled at his boy, seeing him put on his pajamas and, once he was done, he hugged him from behind and left a soft kiss on his neck. "Thanks for not making me go through the pain of getting in the ferris wheel."

"You already thanked me for that." Said I.M., and he couldn't help but notice how his voice sounded a bit disappointed.

He knew, deep down, that that little weirdo really wanted to see the city lights with him and that it was a great disillusion not being able to do so and also being separated from Hoseok. Yeah, they were all the time together, but Wonho knew how much these things meant to his boyfriend; he was kind of a romantic sometimes, just as Hoseok himself.

He grabbed him from the waist and threw them both to the bed, kissing him deeply again and quickly moving to his neck, making the little one pant. 

"Hey guys, I know you missed each other and you're really thankful you didn't have to face your acrophobia but I'm here, and I would be really thankful myself if I didn't have to see my friends fuck in the bed next to me." Interrupted Hyungwon, leaving his phone aside for a minute and looking at them with a mixture of reproval and awkwardness.

Hoseok, on top of Changkyun, got away from his boyfriend, laughing along with him and quickly apologizing. Truth was, he was getting so carried away he even forgot about the boy who was sitting on the other bed.

"We should go to sleep, they'll probably wake us up early again tomorrow." Hoseok commented, receiving a pout from the guy on his side.

Hyungwon, however, seemed to agree because he turned his phone off and let it rest on the nightstand next to the bed as he headed towards his suitcase.

Wonho did the same, as he was still wearing his street clothes, and Changkyun didn't miss the opportunity to check him out while he got changed. He averted his eyes as soon as he saw Hoseok turning around, too embarrassed to let him know he was staring, even if Hoseok probably already know because he did this every time Hoseok got dressed in front of him. He didn't want to end up with a boner either, considering having sex there was a no-no from their roommate.

Wonho came back to the bed, laying down and pulling him close, cuddling.   
And, as for the other Monsta X member, he sure must've been really tired from running around all day, because, as soon as his head touched the pillow, he was sound asleep.

They didn't speak for a while, they just laid there, close, both well aware that the other was still awake.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to see Hong Kong's night views together." Hoseok broke the silence, whispering as to not bother the sleeping boy at the other side of the room.

I.M. turned around, so he could look at Wonho better, and smiled. "It's 'kay. We're all the time together anyway."

The older shook his head. "You know what I mean, baby."

Changkyun's heart skipped a beat at the nickname, after all, it was not that often Hoseok called him that with all the boys and the cameras and the staff around, and he hid his flushed face in his boyfriend's chest.

"No, no, really, it's fine. Just being by your side is enough. We both knew how things were gonna be when we got together, being an idol is not easy."

Hoseok showed him a sad smile, perfectly aware of what his boyfriend was talking about, and still sad about not having been able to have a moment with his boy.

"Let's sneak out." He blurted out and I.M. stared at him in shock, unable to believe what that guy was suggesting.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Oh, come on. We can sneak out for a few hours, see the night views together, without the boys or the «right now» thing, and then come back just as quietly as we left; no one has to know."

Changkyun sighed, still looking at his boyfriend, not believing his words, but, still, kind of considering the suggestion.

He wasn't gonna lie, spending some time alone, just the two of them –no cameras, no noisy friends– seemed really appealing, but he couldn't help but acknowledge the risks too; if they got caught they would get into big trouble and, who knows, maybe if someone came to their room when they were out and they just saw Hyungwon he would end up getting into trouble because of them too.

He really considered the risks, but he wasn't one to act responsible, he was pretty childish sometimes, in fact; so he said yes.

They quickly put on some black skinny jeans and some sweaters –hopefully, no one would recognize them and they wouldn't get into major problems– and quietly sneaked out of the room and into the corridor.

Getting out of the hotel proved to be harder than expected though, seeing as there were bodyguards keeping an eye on the surroundings, just in case something happened, but they managed to walk past them.

Once out of the hotel, having successfully avoided bodyguards and hotel employees, they sighed, finally free. They put on the hoods of their sweaters, to not attract attention, and Hoseok took Changkyun's hand in his.

The hotel was kind of far away from the river, where they had originally planned to go see the night views, but, thankfully, they had a few money to be able to catch the bus –because damn, if they were doing this alone, without cameras and without their fame on their shoulders, they were leaving behind luxuries such as taxis and private cars.

After wandering around for a bit, trying to figure out where the nearest bus stop was, they finally managed to find it and get in the bus; after I.M., the only one of the pair who could speak fluent English, asked the driver if the bus would leave them near the river.

They sat on the back and Changkyun rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder.

He couldn't help but think about how risky this was, if they got caught, who knows what would happen to them. But, at the same time, that felt so right. They hadn't had that freedom since before debut –and it was not that fake freedom «right now» was all about– it was just them, as they truly were. Without cameras, without pretending. Just for a few hours they weren't Wonho and I.M., the visual and the rapper of Monsta X; they were simply Hoseok and Changkyun, two boys in love, on their own, being complete strangers to the people around them.

They wandered the streets some more, heading to the railing where one could see the river, with their hands laced together.

And there they were, in front of the magnificent Pearl river, with the night lights illuminating softly the city, making it shine.

And in that moment, they felt alive.

It felt great following their dreams, both of them loved Monsta X, but sometimes they just wished they had some free time, some time to spare on their hobbies; on their relationship, without having to hide from cameras.

"I love you, Changkyun." Hoseok whispered, staring at the never-ending river in front of them.

The younger couldn't help but blush, not having expected those words all of a sudden, but was quick to respond. "I love you too, Hoseokie."

They were just so close, with no one around them, the streets were deserted at that time, which was so strange comparing it to how crowdy they were on the day time, that Changkyun just got closer and kissed the boy next to him.

His hyung corresponded him as soon as he felt Changkyun's lips on his, putting his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him closer.

"We should go back." Wonho said when they broke the kiss, seeing the time on his phone; it was already past two in the morning.

"Yep." The other answered, with a sweet smile, clearly satisfied with their little adventure.

They got back to the hotel, with their hearts still fluttering from their little adventure and a smile still permanent on their lips. And just like that, cuddled together, they fell asleep.


End file.
